


Sometimes the Best Laid Plans do go Well, After All

by SesuRescue



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, HQ Rarepair Bang 2020, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SesuRescue/pseuds/SesuRescue
Summary: It all begins in bed, when Ittetsu has an idea."Hey Keishin, remember your friend that coaches at Nekoma?"Nothing good ever happens when Ittetsu has an idea."You mean Naoi?""Yeah. Would you ever get into bed with him?"In which Ittetsu concocts a master plan to entice Naoi Manabu into their bed and Keishin is *dragged* along for the ride.
Relationships: Naoi Manabu/Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Naoi Manabu, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin/Naoi Manabu
Comments: 4
Kudos: 141
Collections: HQ Rarepair Bang 2020





	Sometimes the Best Laid Plans do go Well, After All

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was written for the Haikyuu Rarepair Bang because man, you're really telling me I can't find one fic on ao3 where these guys all do it? I'm dying of thirst here!
> 
> A big thank you to my artist pal, Ria, for her wonderful art and dealing with my lack of progress for about 70% of the bang hahaha. You can find more of her art [ here on twitter! ](https://twitter.com/rainbowbarf_), as well as their art post for this fic [ here! ](https://twitter.com/rainbowbarf_/status/1248839745142054912?s=20)
> 
> Last but not least, this work utilizes a work skin for image sizing so please make sure you are showing the creator's style when you are reading this work!

  
_Art by Ria_

Keishin watches Ittetsu melt into the bed as he comes down from his peak, spine inching down bit by bit to the sheets below. He is covered in a mess; his release, Keishin's release, and spit where sloppy make-outs turned to sloppy bites against pale, previously unblemished skin.

Thank goodness Ittetsu always buttoned his shirt up during work. 

(Though a part of Keishin was morbidly curious about what would happen if someone happened to spot the gifts he left Ittetsu on his skin. Would their respect for him fall? Or maybe it would raise their opinions if they knew the normally cheerful and innocent-looking teacher was getting laid regularly. He knew that no matter what Ittetsu would keep his head held high and wear his marks like a prize, and that’s where Keishin’s thoughts quickly go from curious to turned on.)

Keishin places one last kiss to Ittetsu's damp forehead before rolling over onto his back. The sheet clings to him unpleasantly, and he knows that he should take the hint and get up, but he's finally nice and relaxed after his orgasm. He should just lay here for a second--

"Keishin…" Ittetsu says, warning creeping into his voice. 

"Okay, okay," Keishin sits up with a grunt. He climbs to his feet and shuffles over naked to the dresser. "Why do we put the tissues so far away anyway?" 

"'We'," Ittetsu repeats. "Don’t you mean 'you'?" 

"Nah, if it were me we'd have tissues all over the apartment for when you got frisky." Keishin grabs the box of tissues and turns just in time to see Ittetsu's face light up in a laugh. 

No matter how long they've been together, Keishin still finds himself so attracted to Ittetsu's laugh. He swoons over the way Ittetsu's eyes crinkle shut, contrasting with the way he opens his mouth impossibly large to compensate. His laugh is soft, bouncy, dancing around Keishin's eardrums like his favorite song. God, Keishin’s got bit by the love bug so bad, what the fuck.

He heads back to bed, tearing out a few tissues and wiping them across the mess on Ittetsu’s stomach. When he’s done, he wraps the used tissues in a clean one, then puts them on the windowsill to dispose of later. Ittetsu huffs but otherwise doesn’t complain. Cool skin meets Keishin as he buries his face in Ittetsu’s neck and stretches his limbs over Ittetsu’s body. It feels nice against his burning skin, and Keishin unwinds as the post-orgasm exhaustion sets in.

However, just as he starts to drift off, Ittetsu slaps lightly at his shoulder. “Get off, you’re heavy.”

“Already got off, lemme sleep,” Keishin mumbles, snuggling in impossibly closer. Ittetsu tries to push him off again, but he quickly gives up, instead rubbing lazy circles into Keishin’s back. 

They stay like that for a while, Keishin drifting off to Ittetsu slowly caressing him on his back, his head, wherever he can reach. He likes these moments the best, he thinks. Maybe it’s because he has nowhere to be: no customers to check on, no teenagers to coach, just him and Ittetsu, enjoying the silence of the night. 

It might help that he also  _ really  _ likes cuddling, but he would rather die than admit that.

Right when Keishin finds himself clinging to the last threads of consciousness, Ittetsu speaks quietly in his ear. “Hey Keishin, remember your friend that coaches at Nekoma?”

It takes a moment for Keishin to kick his brain back into gear, but through the haze of sleep, he recalls short, cropped hair and a strong jaw. “Naoi?”

“Yes, him. Tell me, would you ever get into bed with him?”

“ _ Sensei, _ ” Keishin calls out, now fully awake, pretending to be scandalized. “Such impure thoughts for someone of your caliber.” He swears he can feel Ittetsu’s exasperated stare on him, one that says, ‘we are literally naked right now from sex, we couldn’t get more impure’. 

It’s not like they haven’t played this game before; often their pillow talk devolves into who they would fuck, given the chance. Other teachers, celebrities, no one was off-limits since, in the end, it was all harmless fun. However, Keishin can’t say he’s thought about his fellow rival benchwarmer in bed before. Naoi is attractive, Keishin can agree to that. Maybe not what he usually goes for, but not wholly out of his depth. Fit, too, judging on what Keishin can vaguely recall from the last time they saw him. Strong, broad shoulders, might be a bit of a hassle to wrestle into submission, but worth it in the end, he’d bet.

“Well, I wouldn’t rule it out,” Keishin finally says into Ittetsu’s neck. “Why, what’s up?”

“Interesting…” Ittetsu murmurs. Oh no, Keishin knows that tone. He lifts his head to look Ittetsu in the eye.

“What are you planning?”

Ittetsu pats Keishin’s hair fondly, letting out a small chuckle. “Nothing yet, don’t worry.”

* * *

It’s a few weeks later when Ittetsu brings up the topic again, this time at dinner in their apartment. Of course, Keishin forgot all about their pillow talk that night. Ittetsu couldn’t have been serious; their chats never went past fantasy, so there was nothing to worry about. However, if there’s one thing Keishin knows for a fact, it’s to expect the unexpected with Ittetsu. 

One minute he’s enjoying the miso soup to go along with their meal, and the next he’s nearly covering the table with it when Ittetsu places an open folder down, the first page inside aptly titled: “Seducing Naoi Manabu into bed, a detailed plan”.

“Ittetsu!” Keishin gasps when his airways are clear.

Ittetsu looks at him, head tilted and expression neutral. “Yes?”

“What is this?!”

Ittetsu crosses his arms with a frown, voice falling into the one he uses for teaching. “Now Keishin, surely you can read this kanji, but if it’s really a problem I can write the furigana for you--”

Keishin makes a frustrated sound as he runs a hand through his hair. “I can read it fine, I just don’t understand why this is here on our dining table? When did we talk about this?”

It’s Ittetsu’s turn to be confused. “A few weeks ago? I asked you if you would consider having intimate relations with Naoi.”

Keishin opens his mouth to argue that he doesn’t remember, but he stops himself and actually thinks about it. This wasn’t the type of talk they would indulge in at school or the shop, which means it must’ve happened at home. He mulls over it for a while further before it hits him. “Missionary night.” 

Ittetsu confirms with a nod. 

“To be fair, our pillow talk has never made it this far before,” Keishin sighs, reaching out for the folder and skimming the first page. As expected of Ittetsu, it’s neat and to the point, with what looks to be several contingency plans in place for success. He looks up at Ittetsu’s expectant expression. “What made you decide to go for it this time? Are we going to end up making plans like this for everyone we’ve talked about?”

“No, of course not!” Ittetsu says, cheeks flushed pink. “I never would’ve considered this under normal circumstances but--well you seem to be into him, and I’m pretty attracted to him too…”

“Are you dissatisfied with me, sensei?” Keishin teases, laughing when Ittetsu flushes deeper.

“That’s not it either…It’s more that I think the two of you would look good together having sex,” Ittetsu replies bluntly, causing Keishin to sputter. “Plus, I think Naoi-san would be into it too.”

Keishin raises his eyebrows and looks at Ittetsu for any signs of this being some huge joke, but when he doesn’t see it, he chuckles nervously. “You can’t be serious.”

Ittetsu sits up straight and smiles. “I am. We’ve only had a few outings with the Nekoma coaches, but it doesn’t take a genius to see his interest in you, especially when you have your piercings in.”

Keishin’s hand flies up to his ear and he consciously runs his fingers over the two metal earrings there. They weren’t anything special, just some plain old piercings. No way something small like this would be enough to get someone going. “You’re definitely bullshitting me, he isn’t interested in me.”

“Would you like to bet on that, Keishin?”

He shouldn’t, he really shouldn’t. He knows what happens when he bets with Ittetsu; it never turns out well for him. He should turn him down, forget this conversation ever happened, and let that be in.

But of fucking course, his mouth never follows his brain.

“You’re on.”

* * *

At their next Tokyo training camp, Keishin is antsy and nervous. According to Ittetsu, he was planning to execute their plan here, but he never said when. Keishin knows that he wouldn’t dare do anything during their training hours, especially since they’re all there to coach the volleyball teams, but that doesn’t stop him from glancing over at Ittetsu--and even worse, Naoi-- out of the corner of his eye every few minutes. 

If he was acting weird, no one was commenting on it, though he swore he saw Hinata cast him a curious look once or twice when he was on the sidelines. Great, the last thing he needed was Hinata of all people to sense something amiss, though the kid could be scary intuitive at times. 

Thankfully the rest of the practice time proceeded without incident. After giving the team guidance on their matches from the day and going through areas of improvement for them all, Ittetsu and Keishin retreat to the hallway near their designated room. It’s become a bit of a tradition (if one can call it that when it has only happened twice) for the coaches to congregate there before going out to whichever bar Nekomata-sensei chose for the night. 

On top of everything else Keishin is worrying about, he is particularly dreading going out tonight. He loves drinking, but Nekomata somehow always manages to turn it into a contest, as if beating Keishin meant he beat his grandpa in it as well. He, of course, can never turn down Nekomata out of pride, but it always ends in having to be dragged back to the room by Ittetsu--who for some reason has some sort of godly tolerance. 

“I’m going to win this time,” Keishin mutters, psyching himself up, which earns him a puzzled look from Ittetsu.

“Hm, win what?” A rough voice asks from behind.

Shocked, Keishin turns to see the very man he was dreading, Nekomata himself, arms crossed and smile curled up mischievously. Naoi is beside him, looking equally amused. His hands are in his pockets and jacket sleeves rolled up to his elbows, showing off formidable forearms that Keishin  _ definitely _ isn’t checking out, absolutely not.

He coughs to refocus on the topic, then points at Nekomata. “You know what, old man. I’m going to drink you under the table tonight.”

“Oh ho, yeah?” Despite the declaration, Nekomata only grins wider. “I’d like to see you try. Let me get my jacket and then I can show you to respect your elders.”

Nekomata heads into one of the rooms, leaving Naoi behind. Naoi shrugs. “You’re a glutton for punishment, huh Ukai?”

Keishin clicks his tongue. “I’ll show that old geezer.”

Naoi laughs before turning to Ittetsu, but Keishin isn’t paying attention anymore, captivated by the way Naoi’s shoulders shake and his eyes crinkle at the edges with joy. He’s distracted by the way Naoi’s throat bobs when he talks to Ittetsu, and when his fingers rise to his chin as he’s contemplating something Ittetsu said, Keishin can’t help but wonder how rough Naoi’s hands would feel around his neck. Okay yep, he’s so into him.

“Hey, Ukai,” A firm slap on the back yanks Keishin out of his daydreams, and he jumps to attention. Naoi stares back at him, dark eyes on his, and a concerned look on his face. “Spacing out, huh? You okay to go out?”

“What? Yeah yeah, of course.” Keishin waves him off. “Just thinking, is all.”

Naoi looks him over once more to confirm he is, in fact, okay, then smiles. “Alright, let’s go then!” He leaves the hallway along with Nekomata and the other Tokyo coaches who somehow showed up without Keishin noticing.

“Careful Keishin, you’re drooling,” Ittetsu whispers slyly in his ear before following the others. 

Keishin unconsciously rubs at his mouth, then catches himself with a scowl. 

* * *

As Keishin unfortunately predicted, he does get his ass handed to him by Nekomata, who has an unfair amount of years of practice with this sort of thing, he swears. He taps out early, ignoring Nekomata’s gloating drunken expression at his win. 

The upside to all this is that Naoi looks just as worse off as he is, head in his hands and chuckling about how dumb of a decision it was to join in. Before he can stop himself, Keishin puts an arm around Naoi and pulls him in close. He feels Naoi stiffen slightly in his hold for a brief moment before relaxing, but he’s not sober enough to theorize as to what that could mean.

“You did your best, there’s no winning against him,” Ukai slurs, nodding his head in Nekomata’s direction. “Nekomata’s a beast, don’t know how you put up with this.”

“Neither do I,” Naoi laughs.

The two chat about things that they’ve missed in the past couple of months, gossip with their teams and discussions about family. Naoi’s father is doing well, which is good after that health scare from a while back. 

It’s in the middle of Keishin’s rant about the state of his family’s strange obsession with planting daikon that he feels rough, calloused fingers on his earlobe. He drifts off, looking out the corner of his eye at Naoi. 

He holds his breath as Manabu leans closer, then says, “Oh, your piercings aren’t in today.”

“I--yeah, I--” Keishin takes a deep breath. God, who knew he was uncool enough to stutter. “I didn’t have a chance to put them in after practice.”

“Pity, I like when your earrings are in,” Naoi says, moving back to a respectable distance and resting his cheek in his hand. Keishin thinks he might be pouting. He can’t tell through the beer goggles. “So, what were you saying about the soil?”

Heart hammering in his chest, Keishin sees Ittetsu on the other side of the table, expression smug and reading “I told you so”, even with the bright red of his cheeks from intoxication. He continues his conversation with Naoi, but the butterflies in his stomach never really go away, even after they part for the night. 

“Don’t rub it is,” Keishin hisses to Ittetsu before they sleep, turning over so he doesn’t have to see Ittetsu’s shit-eating grin.

  
  


The rest of the week falls into much of the same manner: Keishin tries with varying results to keep his mind on the kids and not his growing lust for the young Nekoma coach, he drinks with the coaches and sticks close to Naoi--he has to convince himself that all this touching is just drunken tendencies and not flirting attempts--, then does it all over the next day. 

The last day of the training camp brought an end to the endless training with a barbeque, as well as an end to his endless pining with a suggestion from Ittetsu. It happens like this: Keishin is minding his own business, head facedown in the grass. His excuse is a headache, but the real reason is his libido keeps supplying him images of Naoi and Ittetsu in various states of undress. He thought he prepared well for all of this, especially knowing that he and Ittetsu would most likely not get a chance to fuck this trip, but apparently not. In any case, Keishin hears Ittetsu and he vaguely listens to the tail-end of the conversation.

“... was saying he wanted to spend more time with you without being completely wasted.”

Who was he talking to? Keishin turns his head to the side so he can hear the response. Unfortunately, the best he can make out is a light chuckle. Was he talking to Naoi, or someone else? 

After a brief pause, Ittetsu replies. “So I was thinking, how about the three of us go out to a different bar tonight? We could--ah, properly get to know each other?”

Oh yeah, he was definitely talking to Naoi. Keishin feels his heart race, but he doesn’t dare pull his head up in fear of breaking the moment. He waits until he hears footsteps walking away from him before letting out a sigh, only to jump when he feels someone sit next to him. “Did you hear?” Ittetsu asks.

Flushing in embarrassment, Keishin says, “I heard enough.”

“Don’t forget to put your earrings in before we go.”

Keishin groans.

* * *

After the last practice matches of the day, Ittetsu congratulates the team on another training camp completed. Keishin tells them to take it easy for the rest of the day, knowing full well that they wouldn’t. After assuring them that they’d have their cell in case of an emergency, Keishin and Ittetsu swing back to their room to dress in something more casual than their volleyball attire. Keishin pointedly doesn’t look at Ittetsu as he puts his earrings in place, then the two of them wait outside for Naoi to join them. He doesn’t take long to arrive, and he delivers a message from Nekomata, stating that Keishin ‘couldn’t escape from their contest and that he’d get him next time’. Keishin mutters something about ‘persistent geezers, and the three of them head out to a bar Naoi recommended. 

  
  


Keishin gets barely halfway through his drink when Ittetsu casually brings up the elephant in the room.

“So, Naoi-kun, you’d say you and Ukai-kun have been friends for a while, right?”

Naoi, clearly not expecting this question, looks at Ittetsu curiously over the rim of his glass. “Yeah, I’d say so, wouldn’t you, Ukai?” 

Keishin gives a nod, staring at his glass in front of him. God, he was too sober for this. 

Ittetsu tests the waters further. “Would you consider Ukai-kun attractive?”

“Uh,” Naoi glances over at Keishin, who refuses to make eye contact with anyone, thank you very much. He looks down at his beer, considering his next words. “From a purely objective standpoint, yes, he’s always been attractive. I’m sure he has girls pining after him back at home.”

“Didn’t you know, he’s gay.” 

God, please, strike him down now. Keishin agreed to this ahead of time but boy was it awkward as fuck. Naoi’s eyes are as wide as saucers as he stares down Keishin like he grew another head. Keishin’s ears burn as he takes a deep swig from his glass. 

Ittetsu, no doubt enjoying every bit of this, the fucking tease, continues. “And you know, I’m also gay.”

Naoi spins his head so fast Keishin worries that he’ll get whiplash, and only after shifting his gaze between the two of them does something click in his head and he relaxes, leaning back in his chair. “Is that so? Make that a third here.” After a beat he adds on, “And subjectively, I also think Ukai-kun is attractive, and you too for that manner, sensei.”

Ittetsu lids his eyes in that sultry way Keishin is all too accustomed to and leans into his palm. Tracing circles on the top of his knee, Ittetsu delivers the last blow. “Would you consider sleeping with me and Keishin?”

Despite his embarrassment, Keishin wants--no, needs to see Naoi give his response. He looks up from his glass and notes Naoi’s gaze, hunger and lust warring behind his calm expression. “I absolutely would.”

Keishin exhales like the breath got knocked out of him, caught between relief that this whole encounter didn’t end in a lost friendship, excitement over an attractive man being into him and Ittetsu, and nervousness over that attractive friend being his old high school friend. He grins lopsided and, throwing caution to the wind, places his hand on Naoi’s knee. “Well you know, we don’t have to all sit here and theorize,” He says in a way that’s so smooth, he’s not entirely convinced that it’s him that’s saying it. “How about we pay for these drinks and get out of here?”

* * *

Any kind of liquid courage Keishin might’ve gained from his three-fourths glass of beer leaves him immediately as they hit outside and search for a hotel. Usually, these things didn't bother him: love hotels are love hotels and he's been to enough of those (both before and after Keishin) to knock out any embarrassment associated with the fact. However, it is a first to be heading there with two partners, both of which seem to be whispering to each other on the road ahead of him. He tries to listen in, but Ittetsu's voice is too quiet for him to pick up. 

"Hey," Keishin calls when his patience runs thin, "Just what are you two chattering about without me, anyway?" 

"Just comparing notes, don't worry," Ittetsu says over his shoulder. His arm comes to rest on the small of Naoi's back as he leans in again to whisper something, and Keishin can't help but blush at the intimacy of it. Soon his own hands will be on Naoi's back, and chest, and even… 

His cock threatens to come to life right there in the middle of the street, and Keishin has to resort to repeating volleyball positions in his head to stay presentable. 

Eventually, they find a hotel, and Naoi takes control. "How long should we book? Overnight?" 

"Mmm, I don't want to risk oversleeping and having to run back," Ittetsu says, and Keishin wholeheartedly agrees. The last thing he needs is to bump into one of those kids with yesterday's clothes on. 

"Okay, I'll do three hours then." 

He pays the room fee, which as first Ittetsu complains over, but Naoi is quick to brush him off. 

"Please, this is the least I can do for extending such an exciting offer to me." He winks, and it's so fucking goofy but somehow that's doing it for Keishin. Is there anything this man can do that wouldn't arouse him?? 

Once they're in their room, Keishin immediately goes for the bed, flopping down on his back with a content sigh. Love hotels always did have the softest beds. Ittetsu takes off his shoes at the door, then wanders around the room to check out the amenities. Keishin watches him for a moment, but Naoi kicks at his foot, grabbing his attention. 

"Oi, already lazing around?" 

"These training camps are long, I've been working all week." Sitting up, Keishin takes in Naoi's forearms bulging across his chest. Nice. 

Naoi takes a step towards the bed, slotting his knee between Keishin's open legs. He brings his right hand to Keishin's cheek, and he carefully strokes the skin with the back of his fingers. 

Keishin closes his eyes at the touch, trying his best to breathe out evenly. His pride won't allow him to show how keyed up he is yet. He endures the feather-light touches, running his hands over the sheets and otherwise keeping his squirming down to a minimum until finally, Naoi lowers his head to Keishin's level. They're so close that their noses are touching. It would only take a little push for them to connect. Keishin can't help darting his tongue out to wet his lips, and he takes delight in the fact that Naoi's eyes follow the movement hungrily. 

"You know," Naoi says, basically whispers, his deep voice vibrating in Keishin's eardrums, "If one training camp was enough to tire you out, I'm not sure how confident I am in your stamina."

That little shit. Keishin grins, wrapping his arms around Naoi's neck and trapping him there. "How about I show you that you have nothing to worry about?" 

Despite the growl in the back of his throat, Keishin gently closes the space between them. It’s like he still wants to give him the illusion of escaping, even though his arms are pretty solid around Naoi. The first touch of their lips isn’t electric like romantic movies like to show, but it’s softer, gooier. Keishin melts into the kiss, letting his eyes flutter close. His throat emits a content sound, and Naoi responds by placing a hand on Keishin’s side. He fiddles with Keishin’s shirt, at first just rubbing circles into the sides of his ribs, but when Keishin’s tongue probes at his lips, he slips his hand underneath the fabric.

Their kisses turn frantic, tongues dancing, noses bumping, and all Keishin wants is to feel Naoi’s body against him. He pulls his arms toward him, hopefully hinting as to what he wants, but instead of following his lead, Naoi leans away.

“Wait, let me take your shirt off first,” He pants. 

“Oh, yes please, do whatever the fuck you want, just come down here already.” 

Naoi quickly relieves him of his shirt, then pushes him playfully to the bed. Keishin scoots closer to the headboard to give Naoi space, letting out a surprised sound when his hand lands on Ittetsu’s thigh. He looks back to see Ittetsu lying on his side, dark eyes taking him in. When did he get there? “My bad.” 

Ittetsu doesn’t look bothered by it. He smiles at him reaching over to turn Keishin’s head to him once they’re on their side together. “Hello dear, how are you doing?”

“Naoi’s an amazing kisser,” he blurts out, laughing a little at his excitement. 

Ittetsu’s eyes curl up in that way when he finds something exceptionally humorous. “Is that so? I’ll have to find out for myself later.”

Keishin goes to reply, planning to moan about how hot that sounds, but before he can he’s distracted by a sharp pain to his stomach. He tears his gaze away from his love back to Naoi and gasps. While Keishin was distracted, Naoi decided to take off his shirt, and now he was hovering on all fours over Keishin. He gives another nip to Keishin’s abdomen, following it up with a long glide of his tongue that makes Keishin’s breath hitch. “Don’t forget to pay attention to me,” He murmurs lowly. “Also, call me Manabu.”

“Manabu,” Keishin repeats breathlessly, amazed at how not weird it feels to use his first name.

“There you go.” Naoi’s hand comes down to play in the trail of hair below his belly button. “You ever think about going back to your natural hair?”

“Nah, I like the blond look,” Keishin says, shivering at the touch. “Why, you don’t like it?”

“I like it,” Naoi reassures him. He drags his hand up the length of Keishin’s chest to his neck, then circles back down to his pecs. Keishin makes a displeased sound when Naoi pinches his nipple, but it quickly dissolves to a moan as Naoi’s tongue replaces his fingers. Without meaning to, his body arches up to meet Naoi, and the smug grin on his face must mean it finds it flattering. 

Naoi moves from one nipple to the other, sucking, licking, and massaging whatever he can’t reach with his fingers. Keishin can’t stop groaning, sighing Naoi’s name. He loves getting his chest played with, and Naoi seems to like playing with it. 

He feels Ittetsu grab his face, and Keishin turns to meet him in a kiss. It’s messy and uncoordinated and Ittetsu’s glasses keep bouncing off his nose, but god he’s never been so aroused in his life. His dick could be made out of diamond for all he knew with how hard it was, and he knew that Naoi was close enough to feel it but was doing nothing about it, the fucking jerk. Making sure that his tongue was firmly down Ittetsu’s throat, Keishin bumped his lower half into Naoi’s stomach as a way of saying, ‘Hey, don’t forget about me down here too!’ 

“So impatient,” Naoi growls against his chest, completely ignoring Keishin to palm himself instead. Keishin can see the action out of the corner of his eye, but he doesn’t have a good enough angle to see just what Naoi was packing. He kinda wants to suck him off. He kinda also wants to know just exactly how they plan to do this.

Once Keishin pulls himself away from Ittetsu’s perfect lips (it’s a real struggle), he taps Naoi’s head to get his attention. “Oi, how are we doing this anyway?”

Naoi places a lingering kiss to Keishin’s kiss-bruised skin, then he looks at Ittetsu. “I think we agree with what we want, right?”

Ittetsu nods. “Yeah, we did plan it on the way over.” He takes off his glasses and places them on the table next to the bed. Then, he turns back to Keishin. “Naoi wants to fuck you, and I want you to fuck me while he’s doing that. Is that alright for you?” 

Keishin pretends to consider, but it’s just a formality, really. He’s totally into the idea. “I’d have to prepare myself first in the shower.”

“I’m sure we’ll find a way to keep ourselves preoccupied,” Ittetsu says, exchanging a heated look with Naoi. That’s hot, that’s so hot. 

It’s a struggle for Keishin to get up, mostly because both Ittetsu and Naoi wouldn’t  _ stop  _ kissing him and touching him, but he finally escapes the bed and jumps into the hotel shower. As he lathers up under the shower (since he might as well take a regular shower while he’s here too), he imagines what Ittetsu and Naoi are doing at the moment. Maybe they’re just kissing, with Naoi caging him between his beefy biceps. Or perhaps Naoi took Ittetsu too lightly, and Ittetsu’s already gained the upper hand, reversing their positions and grinding hard against Naoi. 

The more he thinks about it the harder it is to resist touching himself, so Keishin gives his cock a few pumps just to take the desperation off. 

As he expected, he only made it worse. 

After finishing up his washing and cleaning himself for penetration, Keishin steps out of the shower. He dries off with a towel, considers covering himself with it for a brief second, then says fuck it and steps out without it. 

Keishin has no words for the scene he comes out to, only wide eyes, raised eyebrows, and a barely suppressed groan. It turns out that just kissing was Keishin underestimating these two. Naoi had Ittetsu’s underwear down to his ankles, holding him up behind his back as two fingers plunge inside Ittetsu’s ass. The only thing better than the visual was Ittetsu’s mewls, loud and heavy, as he thrust back just as hard onto Naoi’s fingers. The half-hardness that Keishin found his cock in after getting out the shower was back up and running at full hardness and raring to go. He tiptoes over to the bed and gives in to his desire to leave a mark on Naoi. Placing his hands on Naoi’s sides so he knows Keishin is there, Keishin leans over and bites him at the junction of his neck and collarbone. 

“Ahh, fuck Keishin,” He moans, finger banging stuttering in its pace. Naoi pulls his fingers out of Ittetsu and turns to assess Keishin. “You’re pretty thick, huh? No wonder Sensei can take my fingers so easily. Gonna go wash my hands real quick.”

“You can call me Ittetsu,” Ittetsu calls after him with a groan, giving an exhausted smile to Keishin. “He’s very dexterous.”

“Guess I’ll find out for myself,” Keishin takes a seat on the edge of the bed, turning to give Ittetsu a chaste kiss on the lips. “You seem to be having fun.”

Ittetsu returns the kiss with a slightly longer one. “I can say the same to you. Happy I planned this?”

“Hmmm, I don’t know. He could be a lousy lay,” Keishin says loud enough for Naoi to hear as he exits the bathroom with a grin. Naoi furrows his brows, and Keishin can’t help but laugh. He’s so cute.

Lifting his leg to rest his heel against the bed, Keishin exposes his asshole to Naoi. “Left you with the fun part, you can thank me later.” 

Naoi approaches the bed, but instead of pushing Keishin back and climbing over him as he expected, Naoi kneels on the ground. He smirks at the befuddled look on Keishin’s face, lifting Keishin’s legs so that they rested on his shoulders. “Allow me to show my appreciation.” 

His mouth is on Keishin in the next breath, nearly swallowing him down to the base in one go. Keishin is wholly unprepared for this treatment, letting out a loud “Fuck!” as his hands grip the sides of Naoi’s head. He wants to push him away. He wants to pull him closer. He wants Naoi to just live right there between his legs for the rest of his life. He can’t stop moaning, moaning Naoi’s name, moaning Ittetsu’s name, moaning out just pure gibberish and praise by the time Naoi starts nudging a lube-covered finger into him. Even though it’s been a while since he last took anything in his ass, Naoi’s finger slides into him easily, making him gasp for breath when it clears the thick ring of his sphincter muscles. He rocks into Naoi, his fingers and his mouth, and absently he feels Ittetsu behind him, hands rubbing his nipples and teeth making new marks on his neck that’ll be a pain to hide in the morning. 

By the time Naoi has two edging on three fingers inside him, Keishin understands Ittetsu’s actions earlier. Naoi is so fucking good and his fingers are so thick and he has some sort of god-like accuracy that allows him to hit Keishin’s prostate every time he goes in. If Keishin doesn’t get Naoi’s dick in him like yesterday, he’s going to fucking lose it. 

“Manabu, Manabu please, I’m going crazy here. You’re gonna make me cum before I can even have both of you,” He begs. Naoi acquiesces, pulling off his cock and out of his ass. He gets up and reaches for the sanitizing wipes, cleaning his fingers off, then he finally takes off his pants to give Keishin a look at what he was in for.

“Fuck, why are you so long?!” Keishin exclaims, eyes bulging at Naoi’s length. It might not be as thick as Keishin, but he had him beat by a few inches. Is he going to be able to fit that in?

“Don’t worry,” Naoi smiles as he rolls a condom on. “I know how to use it. If we go slow we won’t have a problem.”

Keishin was skeptical, but Naoi’s smile is just so disarming, and he is Keishin’s friend before all this. He’ll just have to trust him. Naoi gets back on the bed and sits so his back is against the headrest, then he pats his legs for Keishin to come over. Keishin crawls into his lap but is confused when Naoi turns him around so that he’s facing away. “How else is Ittetsu going to join us?” Naoi asks in his ear. Keishin shudders when Naoi’s tongue dips out to lick down his earlobe, then gasps when Naoi tongues his piercings. 

“Fuck, Manabu, you really like those, huh?” 

Naoi responds with a gentle nibble to his ear and his hands tighten on Keishin’s sides.

“God, I’ll fucking wear these all the time around you as long as you fucking fuck me soon,” Keishin moans, grinding back against Naoi. He raises his hips and waits. Getting the idea, Naoi puts one hand on his shift, directing his tip to Keishin’s entrance. Keishin remembers that he has to breathe, but man it’s difficult when Naoi’s dick nearly takes his breath away once it penetrates him. His groans give way to a whine the more Naoi enters him, and by the time Naoi is fully seated inside of him, Keishin is close to tears. 

Thankfully Naoi keeps still, so Keishin works on getting himself together. He takes deliberate breaths in and out, slowly feeling his body relax in Naoi’s hold. Ittetsu comes over while they’re still, cock bouncing between his legs in that way that makes Keishin crazy. “Feeling good?” He asks, brushing aside a lock of Keishin’s damp hair. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe,” Keishin sighs, pulling Ittetsu’s face close to kiss. “Are you ready?”

“Are you?” Ittetsu taunts.

“Come here, you little troublemaker.” Keishin maneuvers Ittetsu so that he’s in his lap, then he slips inside him with a sigh. “Fuck, you’re tight. You’re so goddamn tight, oh my god.”

“Don’t come yet,” Naoi warns.

“I know that, fuck.” Keishin scours his brain for anything he can come up with to distract himself, but not even volleyball can help him now. It’s a completely new feeling, more intense than anything he’s ever done before. Ittetsu is so tight around him that his cock aches, and when he twitches inside Ittetsu, his ass clenches around Naoi. It’s a never-ending feedback loop of pleasure, and if they don’t move soon he might go insane. 

Luckily Naoi seems to read his mind, for he gives a soft flick of his hips to test the waters. Both Keishin and Ittetsu react with a moan, and Keishin realizes that he has no control in this setup. All he can do is sit and take it, and to be honest? It’s really kind of hot. 

Naoi starts slow, but as Keishin twitches hard around him he can’t help but thrust harder, dig his fingers in deeper, and soon he’s fucking Keishin at a fast but controlled pace. All Keishin can do is hold onto Ittetsu for dear life, distracting himself by rubbing Ittetsu’s cock and falling into his uncontrollable kisses as his brain goes stupid with pleasure. He’s come once already, a low warbling moan as he barely managed to warn Ittetsu in time, but they’re still going, fucking into him and out of him and on him and his oversensitivity didn’t even have a chance here with these two. Naoi drags an arm over Keishin’s chest and drags him back, pace faltering a bit as he kisses Ittetsu in Keishin’s stead. His breath is as uneven as his pace, and even through Keishin’s frayed nerves, he can feel Naoi twitching inside him. 

“I’m going to cum, fuck fuck fuck--” Naoi groans as he unloads into the condom. His fingers search Ittetsu’s lap and his hand joins Keishin’s, sending Ittetsu over the edge quickly. Keishin nearly bites his tongue as Ittetsu clenches impossibly tighter over him, and he screams in his throat as he feels his body tighten up to its breaking point before releasing. 

Keishin’s vision blurs, threatening to go out completely as he collapses into Naoi’s hold. He closes his eyes ‘just for a minute’ he mumbles, but when he opens them again apparently an hour has gone by. While he was out, Ittetsu and Naoi wiped him down and washed up themselves, meaning they could leave whenever they were ready. No one seemed to be in a rush though, especially Keishin as he laid between the two of them.

“You know,” he says, “We should probably make this a yearly thing. We make it through the grueling week of training camp, then we celebrate with a good, hearty fuck.”

Naoi considers this with a hum. “I’m down, but do you think you can wait a whole year before fucking like this again?”

Damn, he’s got Keishin there. He wasn’t planning to get addicted to this, hell he wasn’t even planning on doing this at all, but Ittetsu always knew what he wanted more than he did, he guesses. Turning to the side, Keishin asks, “Ittetsu? What do you think?” 

Ittetsu looks up from his phone, adjusting his glasses on his face. “I already booked a train for next weekend.”

“God, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Did you enjoy yourself? Consider letting me know with a kudos and/or comment!
> 
> If you'd like to follow me on other social media, you can find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/SesuRescue), and you can find everywhere else I am on my [ carrd ](https://mezzosesu.carrd.co/)


End file.
